Wrath of Zeus!
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Teaser: In a "World's Finest adventure", Batman, Robin, and Superman battle the Moonman! Main: Batman & Wonder Woman team up to stop Maxie Zeus and his accomplice, Harpy. It is revealed however, that one of Wonder Woman's enemies is orchestrating the battle. Steve Trevor, Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, Lucius Fox and Hippolyta also appear.


From the Secret Files of the Batcomputer: World's Finest team-up featuring the "Menace of the Moon Man"

Batman, Robin, and Superman were flying towards a remote desert location. Batman and Robin were aboard the Batplane while Superman flew next to them.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Dynamic Duo!" Superman said.

"No problem, Superman," Batman said, "The Moonman, alias Scott Rogers, has escaped from prison and he poses a threat to the whole free world with his powers!"

"I see the Metropolis science observatory dead ahead!" Superman said, "If he gets his hands on those moonrocks, he'll be unstoppable! Professor Hamilton is guarding them!" Meanwhile, Moonman was inside the lab.

"Hand over those rocks, Professor!" he commanded, "Or someone's going to get hurt!"

"No!" Hamilton cried, "I promised Superman I'd keep them safe!"

"Well, either break your promise or I break you!" Moonman yelled.

"Your crater crime spree is cancelled, you lunar larcenist!" Batman said, as his shadow draped over the villain.

"No, I need moonlight!" Moonman shouted.

"That's funny," came a heroic voice, "You get your power from moonlight, and I get mine from sunlight!" Superman swooped in.

"Well, the sun's not out now, Kryptonian!" Moonman said.

"Holy astronomy!" Robin exclaimed, "you do know that moonlight is light reflected from the sun, right?"

"Don't heckle the supervillain, old chum," Batman said.

"Fools!" Moonman shouted, "You Dynamic dipsticks can't stop me any more than that Kryptonian clod can!"

"Wanna bet?" Superman asked, flying towards him. Suddenly, Moonman zapped him with green energy and Superman fell to the ground.

"Moonman's absorbed Kryptonite radiation!" Batman exclaimed, "He's killing Superman!"

"I've got a little surprise for you too, dynamic dunderheads!"

"Holy robot, I can't move Batman!" Robin exclaimed.

"That fiend!" Batman said, "He's used electromagnetic energy against us and has us by the metallic objects in our utility belts! I can't get my belt off!"

"Nor, can I Batman!" Robin said.

"Now to push you away!" Moonman said, as the Dynamic Duo were fighting against the repelling magnetic energy.

"Now the Moonman's magnetic force is repelling us, and he's made Superman completely helpless!" Batman said.

"And we're helpless in this monstrous invisible grip!" Robin said.

"I see one hope, Robin!" Batman said, "We're due for a lunar eclipse at any moment! Rogers will change with the change of the moon!" As the Dynamic Duo waited with baited breath, the lunar eclipse happened, and Moonman started to feel dizzy.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked groggily, releasing his death-grip on both Superman and the Dynamic Duo.

"It's ok, Mr. Rogers," Batman said, "We'll make sure you get the help you need at Arkham."

"No!" he shouted, "I'm not a nutcase!"

"It's for your own good, sir!" Batman said.

"You were exposed to dangerous radiation!" Superman said, "My friends at STAR Labs can help you too!"

"Alright, I surrender!" Rogers said, "You win!" Professor Hamilton escorted him out.

"Thanks for the assist, Batman!" Superman said, as he shook his hand.

"It was all about perfect timing, Superman," Batman said, "and the moon was quite punctual!"

OPENING SEQUENCE

"WRATH OF ZEUS!" written by: TouchedbyaMunster

At Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne sat at a meeting with Lucius Fox, Diana Prince, and Steve Trevor, as the illustrious Maximillian Zeus presented the company with a new sales pitch.

"Thank you for joining us, Diana," Bruce said.

"Any time, Bruce," Diana said.

"This guy sure doesn't waste any time!" Steve said.

"Yes, but he gives Zeus a bad name!" Diana said. Realizing she may have revealed her Wonder Woman identity, she added, "uh, trivializing the importance of the mythical figure, of course."

"So, Mr. Wayne," Zeus continued on, "My project will help Gotham City by provided a fun interactive and educational facility where youngsters can properly learn about Greek mythology."

"How would this help the company, Mr. Zeus?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, I assure you, Mr. Fox, the parents of these children will flock to this company after they learn what a generous donation Wayne Enterprises has made to such an educational facility!"

"May I say something?" Diana asked.

"Please do, Ms. Prince," Bruce said.

"With all due respect sir, but your exhibit does not seem to correctly represent the events of Greek myth. What about the affairs of Zeus and the rivalry between Hera and Zeus?"

"Children don't need to know all the details," Zeus said.

"On contrary, it all depends on how they're presented," Bruce said. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Max, but we're cutting funding on this project. We just don't have the time or resources right now."

"What?" Max said, "You dare do this to me?! YOU SHALL ALL FEEL THE WRATH OF ZEUS! YOU DARE MOCK THE RULER OF OLYMPUS, KING OF THE GODS?! YOUR HOUR OF RECKONING IS AT HAND, MORTALS!" Bruce and Diana stared at each other in astonishment, as Max bolted out the door. Suddenly, they heard a rumble of thunder. Later, Commissioner Gordon met with Bruce, Diana, Steve, and Lucius at Wayne Enterprises.

"So you say this Zeus character had a mental breakdown and stormed out, then suddenly it started storming outside, right Bruce?" Gordon asked.

"That's right, Commissioner," Bruce said.

"We'll be looking into it," Gordon said, "I'll have Chief O'Hara ring up Batman on the batphone."

"Ok," Bruce said, "Gotta run, Jim, I'm late for a date at the art museum."

"I should get going too, Steve," Diana said, as she turned to her friend, "I've got some paperwork I need to finish back at the office." Diana ran out of the building and bolted for a nearby alley. She started to spin around and turned into Wonder Woman.

"Y'know, Princess," Batman said, "You really should be more careful where you change."

"Sound advice, coming from you," Wonder Woman said, "Anyway where's this disgrace to the name of Zeus hiding?"

"I don't know," Batman said, "I wasn't able to put a bat-tracer on him, but I've compiled a list of possible hideouts where he could be located. He runs a shipping company, that's probably where he is."

"But does he ship Wonderbat?" Diana asked.

"What?" Batman asked.

"Oh c'mon," she said, "I've read the online blogs. But despite the public's perception of us, I'm still with Steve."

"Trevor's a lucky man, Diana." Batman said, "But there's no time to waste! We have to stop this madman!"

"We'll take my Invisible Jet!" Wonder Woman said, "It'll be faster!" They got into the jet and flew away. Meanwhile, in the penthouse of Maximillian Zeus, Maxie and his wife, Clio Phelios, were enjoying a romantic evening.

"Maxie, my darling," she said, "Why don't you eat something, baby? What's wrong?"

"The gods only consume ambrosia and only the finest wine!" Maxie yelled, "This food is unclean, even for mortal mouths! Meatloaf and pop? I will not tolerate this! My muse, fetch me some grapes please, the Almighty Zeus commands it!"

"I won't be your muse anymore, Max!" Clio protested, "I'm your wife!"

"Zeus has many wives, but alas, you are not one of them." Max said, "but never fear, my lovely, you shall be my lover!"

"I want to, Maxie," Clio said, "but not like this!"

"Then you shall be reborn!" Zeus declared, he grabbed a nearby artificial lightning bolt and zapped her with it, as she shrieked in pain. Later, in the Batcave, Batman was working to stop the deranged deified desperado .

"Have you found anything yet, sir?" Alfred asked, coming down with a tray.

"Not yet, Alfred," Batman said.

"Then this may be of interest to you, Master Bruce," Alfred said, "Commissioner Gordon is on the bat-phone with news for you." Batman grabbed the Bat-phone.

"Yes, Commissioner?" the Caped Crusader asked, "Have you found any leads?"

"As a matter of fact, we have, Batman." Gordon said. "About an hour ago, sources reported seeing a flash of lightning come from within Maximillian Zeus's penthouse apartment, accompanied by a woman's screams.

"I'll look into it, Commissioner," Batman said, "Thanks." Meanwhile, Steve Trevor was hunting down leads of his own. "Hey Angel," he said over the phone, "I'm investigating Maximillian Zeus's theme park. With any luck, it'll lead me to the man himself."

"Be careful, Steve," Diana said.

"None may interfere with the will of Zeus!" a female voice shouted, as a winged female figured swooped down and grabbed Steve.

"Steve!" Diana shouted. Later, Batman and Wonder Woman were flying to the penthouse in Wonder Woman's invisible jet, while Diana talked to her mother, Queen Hippolyta on the video screen.

"So, this man you're hunting for believes himself to be Zeus?" Hippolyta asked.

"I know, Mother," Wonder Woman said, "This madman must be stopped! We have to rescue Major Trevor!"

"Your Amazon sisters are with you in spirit, Diana," Hippolyta said, "I pray for Athena's protection for both of you, daughter."

"Thank you, Mother." Wonder Woman said. Meanwhile, Maxie Zeus sat on his throne.

"Soon, all of this modern Thebes will bow before the might of Zeus!" he declared, "Those mortals shall feel my wrath!"

"Not today, you fiendish fake deity!" Batman shouted, as his shadow loomed over him.

"You dare mock the word of the great Zeus?!" Maxie shouted, "Suffer my wrath, bat-demon!" He hurled a lightning bolt at him, but Batman dodged.

"Max, you have to end this!" Wonder Woman said.

"Ah, the Amazon Princess herself!" Max said, "You may have bested your Amazon sisters in battle, but let's see how you fare against my loyal Harpy! Attack her, my pretty!"

"As you command, Lord Zeus!" a winged woman said as she swooped down and attacked Diana. It was Clio Phelios. "By the order of Zeus, you shall die by the hand of Harpy!"

"Sister, you must stop this!" Diana pleaded. "You're not seeing clearly!"

"I live only to serve my Master, Zeus!" Harpy replied. As Wonder Woman grappled with Harpy, Batman went after the Greco gangster of Gotham.

"Zeus, stop this!" Batman said, "You need help!"

"I will not listen to your pleas of mercy, Lord Hades," Maxie said, "For you have none. Now, be gone! The all-powerful Zeus commands it!"

"As you wish," Batman said.

"Now, I can back to destroying those pathetic mortals!" Zeus said, as he pressed a button unveiling an electrical doomsday device.

"Trevor, now!" Batman shouted. Steve Trevor came out from behind Zeus and grabbed his lightning bolt, destroying the activator switch on the device.

"I may only be a 'mere mortal,'" Steve said, "But you have to give us mortals credit once in a while!"

"NO!" Zeus shouted, "You shall pay for this transgression, mortal!" Batman tossed a smoke bomb at Maxie while he and Steve got away. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was battling Harpy.

"You must see the truth, sister!" Wonder Woman said, as she bound Harpy's arms in the magic lasso of truth, "I command you to see yourself for who you really are!"

"I…I am Clio Phelios, wife of Maximillian Zeus!" she said, "What am I wearing? Oh, Maxie, what's happened to you?"

"Zeus shall rise again!" Maxie declared.

"Not today he won't!" Batman said, as he proceeded to deliver a swift uppercut to his jaw, knocking him out.

"So it's over," Wonder Woman said. Suddenly, they heard faint clapping, as a dark figure stepped forward.

"Well done, mortals," the eerie voice said, "I see you've foiled my clever ruse."

"Ares," Wonder Woman said.

"Right again, Princess," the god of war said. "This deluded man was a mere pawn in my scheme!"

"What scheme is that?" Batman asked.

"As always, Dark Knight," Ares replied, "to tear apart the world through war and corruption."

"Ares?" Clio asked, "As in the real Ares?"

"Trevor, get Ms. Phelios out of here!" Batman commanded.

"You got it, Bats," Steve said, "C'mon ma'am!" Steve and Clio fled as Batman and Wonder Woman stood to face the god of war.

"Give it up, Ares!" Wonder Woman shouted, "We're not going to fight you! We know that only makes you more powerful!"

"You misunderstand me, Amazon," Ares said, "I know you're not going to fight me, you're going to fight each other! Should Batman win, I shall flee Gotham forever, but should Wonder Woman win, I will never again return to this mortal plain."

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" Batman asked.

"You don't," Ares said, "May the best man or woman win!"

"Well, this certainly puts a damper on our relationship!" Wonder Woman said, as she dodged Batman's batarangs.

"Nothing personal, princess!" Batman said, as he tossed an exploding batarang at her, which she dodged.

"I know, Batman!" Diana replied, "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Ugh, can't you mortals just fight without all this incessant chatter?" Ares groaned.

"You're right, less talk," Diana said, "more action!" She slammed Batman into a wall. She flew at him, but he jumped on top of her and put her in a choke-hold. The Amazon warrior flung the Caped Crusader to the ground. As she rushed at him again, he threw a smoke bomb in her face. As she was caught off guard, he leapt out of the shadows and whirled the batrope around her.

"These bonds are made from a titanium alloy, princess," Batman said, "Not even you can break them!" She broke her bonds.

"Titanium has nothing on Amazonium!" Wonder Woman said, "My bracelets were a gift from Aphordite herself!"

"I don't care!" Batman said, "I don't know what Trevor sees in you!"

"What?" Diana scoffed, "You don't appreciate the virtues of womanhood? You men are all alike!"

"Now things are getting interesting!" Ares said.

"Heads up, chump!" a voice called. Harpy/Clio dropped Steve on top of Ares.

"Get off me, mortal!" Ares shouted.

"Now, guys!" Steve called. Wonder Woman wrapped her magic lasso around the god of war, and both she and Batman punched him.

"Looks like this case is all wrapped up!" Batman said, as he shook Wonder Woman's hand, "Sorry about the theatrics."

"No problem," Wonder Woman said, "We Amazons are well-versed in Greek drama."

"You may have defeated my brother, foolish mortals," Maxie Zeus shouted, "but my wrath will still be unleashed!" The superheroes rolled their eyes as they delivered a swift punch to his jaw, knocking him out.

"Will he be alright, Batman?" Clio asked.

"Don't' worry, Ms. Phelios," Batman said, "Lady Justice will deal with your husband in a court of law, and you'll get a fair trial as well."

"May Justitia be kind to you, sister!" Wonder Woman said, as she flew away.


End file.
